


Cover Up

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he begins his new job at the Ministry of Magic, Ted Lupin realises that heroes are not what they once were. A story in which Harry and Ginny are understanding, Draco is jealous, Snape is actually helping and Kingsley Shacklebolt is... not really the hero Ted once thought he were. No matter what, Ted's infatuation with the former Auror is turning into something else; something more. Something much, much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Xaphania. Thanks to Red Day Dawning for beta.

"Once the state has been founded, there can no longer be any heroes. They come on the scene only in uncivilised conditions."

~Hegel

 

Usually Ted does not buy magazines, especially not women's magazines. But this week he's made an exception - how could he not? Witch Weekly's glossy, heavy cover is featuring in large letters the message "Exclusive! The Minister on Life, Laws and Leadership!" The first September issue is adorned with a picture of Ted's hero, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, dressed in Muggle jeans and a rather skimpy white shirt whose unbuttoned upper half reveals that Minister Shacklebolt's chest is smooth and well-defined. The bottom, leaving a few inches between the lining of the jeans and the shirt, exposes a glimpse of a stomach which is precisely as taut and muscular as the Minister's upper body.

Ted is too old for this, he knows that already. He should have outgrown his admiration for the man. But Kingsley Shacklebolt has been someone he looked up to for as long as he can remember. Ted wonders briefly if it is because he is surrounded by heroes: Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione... Even his dead parents are hovering in their wedding photograph on the wall over Ted's desk... the extraordinary has become ordinary. But Minister Shacklebolt is not ordinary in Ted's eyes. Perhaps because he has never met the man, not that he can remember, at least. Thus, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt still holds a bit of magic and enigma to Ted.

'Not bad,' Harry comments as Ted opens the centrefold: Shacklebolt in an obviously tailored suit (or perhaps the manufacturer just imagined Shacklebolt as the Perfect Male Sample), leaning back against his desk. Harry fans himself demonstratively, grinning. 'Still nurturing the hero-worshipping?'

Ted blows Harry a raspberry. 'Yeah--you know... he's a _real_ hero--not like you, _Godfather_. And stop looking at the man with that expression,' he adds cheekily, pulling the magazine back with some possessiveness.

'Lovely,' Ginny chimes in, grinning. 'Don't read at the table--especially if you're going to fight over Kingsley.' She flips her hair and sends Harry a hot look that could melt icebergs. 'I didn't think you swung that way, Potter.' She tutted. 'What am I? Purely ornamental?'

'Er- no.' Harry's face seems to take a rosy colour as he looks at his wife in open appreciation. 'And we're not fighting! Teddy has Victoire, and I-'

'Not any longer,' Ted interrupts. 'It has been over for a while.' The girl is sweet, but a bit too much like her Veela mother. Ted really doesn't have patience enough to deal with the finer sensibilities of delicate, bossy women. Since they got back from living for a while with Victoire's relatives in France, Ted has been reluctant--reluctant enough for Victoire to announce that "she had had it with Ted." Fortunately, Ted had had it with Victoire, too. Now they're just friends.

Ted puts the magazine away, helping Ginny with the dishes. 'Not going back to France,' he says, as if it wasn't the logical conclusion to his announcement. 'Nothing wrong with education in England,' he adds as he finds plates for the pudding.

'Have you given it any thought? I mean... what you want to do?' Harry asks, clearly trying to look like a responsible adult. As if! Harry has hardly changed since Ted first came to live with him and Ginny. He refrains from rolling his eyes at Harry. Harry is trying to do what he always does: looking out for Ted's best interest, being a bit more understanding than his grandmother. 'You could become an Auror, you know. Your mum was brilliant,' Harry continues, as if Ted didn't know.

'Er-' Ted said and plays with the spoon Ginny has put in front of him. 'What's for pudding?' He stretches, trying to see what's in the bowl that Ginny is holding. He never thought he'd follow in his mother's footsteps. Or his fathers, for that matter. Being a werewolf is not really the career choice of Ted's dreams, neither.

'Nothing, if you don't tell,' she teases and passes the bowl, filled to the brim with something that smells of lemon and cream, under Ted's nose before she removes it again.

'Oi! Ginny!' Ted sends her a pair of wet puppy-eyes and his most charming smile. 'Please?' He bashes his eyelashes, unashamed.

'Ted Lupin!' Ginny raises an eyebrow, for a moment looking scarily like her formidable mother. Ginny certainly has inherited Molly's determination. Ted loves his godfather and Ginny, but sometimes they are really acting the meddlesome, _sensible_ couple. Impressive, seeing how Harry and Ginny behaved during their school years, according to rumours.

'Erm,' Ted hesitates, and that way leaving open the gap in their conversation that carves out his destiny; a few moments of silence that change his life.

'You could come with me to the Ministry,' Harry offers. 'A week or three on the job... you could see if it's something you'd fancy? Try out a few departments?'

Ginny puts down the bowl on the table. 'You could take Ted to see Kingsley while he's there,' she says, pushing the bowl in Ted's direction. 'You've never met the Minister in person, have you, Teddy?'

There are times when Ginny's smile is particularly evil, Ted finds.

'No. I haven't,' Ted says. 'I haven't.'

 

The suit really, _really_ looks good on Kingsley Shacklebolt, that is the first thing that springs to mind as Ted just stands there, in the Minister's office, flabbergasted. He was prepared for this, he was sure he was, but the Kingsley in the magazine, despite the brilliant wizarding photos, does not even begin to compare to the real thing. Ted isn't short, but looking up, meeting Kingsley's wide smile, is more than enough to make Ted in dire need to forcibly close his mouth. He is used to beauty; Victoire isn't exactly ugly, to say it mildly and he's had his share of good-looking girls hunting after him. However, Kingsley Shacklebolt is different. Oh, Merlin, is he different!

'Ted Lupin, what a pleasure,' Shacklebolt says, sounding as if he means it. 'We've been looking forward to having Tonks's son with us. You are going to be at the Magical Law Enforcement, right?' Ted's hand disappears in a firm handshake. The hand is warm and strong and hard, and Ted doesn't know what to say. His jaw feels as if it is still somewhere a floor or two down. 'I think it has been more than fifteen years since I saw you last.' The Minister laughs and slowly lets go of Ted's hand. 'You were about this big,' he reminisces, and indicates a point near the level where Ted's jaw seems to have taken up permanent habitation. 'You were cute.'

'Cu-cute?' Ted has found his voice, finally. He takes a deep breath, determined not to sound like a right idiot. 'I don't remember that we've ever met.' Oh, bugger! Ted Lupin, charmer of beautiful girls and elderly ladies is unable to sound as if he is in possession of something resembling a brain. Of course he cannot remember. He was probably two or so. But the Minister is so overwhelming it makes it hard to think. Everything about him is big, deep, strong, male.

The Minister looks at Ted with something akin to amusement. 'You were three. And you'd just realised that you could change your appearance at will, natural Metamorphmagus and all. Andromeda was quite worried for a while. You certainly was an early bloomer.' The smile grows wider, teasing, as if Kingsley Shacklebolt can see right through Ted's feeble attempt to appear mature and serious. 'Is that your true form?' he asks and points at Ted's slightly warm face.

Ted nods. 'Yeah. Not the hair, though. Harry. He told me to-' 

Kingsley's laughter is like heavy velvet. 'Black suits you. And you're still cute.'

 _I am still cute?_ Suddenly little components and pieces and wheels turn and alter and suddenly everything, hero-worship and posters and magazines with a fit, half-way undressed Minister Shacklebolt in them make sense. Or rather, they make a sense that Ted Lupin (charmer of beautiful girls) has not realised before, not until that very moment. Oh, no... no! He certainly had not seen that one coming. Ted feels an almost irresistible urge to smack himself. How damned _blind_ was it possible to be? Except Ted didn't know he was looking for anything, for _this_.

But look he does. _Cute_. He looks up, into the open, smiling gaze; into kind, dark eyes. _Cute_. Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt thinks that Ted Lupin is cute. Ted's insecure smile wavers for a second, then widens, establishing itself firmly on his face. 'Yeah,' he grins, his confidence returning as his awe of the man evaporates and changes into something else, something yet unnamed. _Cute_. Mischief twinkles in his eyes. He has charmed the daughter of a Veela; a minister has to be child's play, compared to that. The flicker of attraction he has seen in Shacklebolt's appraising look spurs him on, helped kindly by the sudden, strange attraction that he has just realised in himself. _You only live once_ , he tells himself--and being a coward makes that _once_ boring. Ted does not like boring.

He looks directly into the Minister's eyes, sending him a warm, flirty smile. 'So are you.' Ted makes a pause, wondering if he has gone to far. 'Minister.'

Kingsley's laughter fills the room. 'Harry _did_ tell me that you were a cheeky brat. Seems he was right. And the name is Kingsley.'

 

Ted does not see Kingsley again during his short internship at the Magical Law Enforcement--except in his dreams. Ted is not sure whether to regard them as a Pandora's box, opened, or as the logical continuation of his almost life-long infatuation with Minister Shacklebolt. Any which way, Ted can no longer ignore the fact that he is not as heterosexual as he thought, finally lending an explanation to his unexpected disinterest in and following break-up with Victoire. If sex with a man is remotely as good as it seems in Ted's dreams, there is no comparison.

None.

The weeks pass by and Ted moves from the Aurors in the Magical Law Department to Magical Games and Sports and then to the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes--only to find the head of the department, the former Professor Snape, to be less of a hassle to deal with than he'd have thought, judging from his godfather's stories about the man. Of course there has been one or two snide remarks about werewolves in general and quite a few less than kind comments on the Potter family, but Severus Snape seems to be quite satisfied with Ted's work for his department--much to Ted's pleasure as he finds working for the _Muggle-worthy Excuse Committee_ more than interesting.

'I see you have learnt from the best,' the Department Head snaps, not entirely hostile. 'Your godfather, and his godfather before him, were remarkably competent when it came to making up excuses,' Snape says, tapping with a finger on a scroll with a brief analysis of a "situation" that Ted has written. 'I assume you are not as lazy and bothersome as they were,' Snape adds, sending Ted a narrow-eyed glare. 'Your mother was a good woman. Perhaps you've taken after her?'

Ted bites back a similarly snide reply. He cannot keep his hair from changing into a ruby-red shade, though, something that openly amuses Snape. 'I don't know, I never knew her,' Ted says, trying not to sound angry. If people would only take Ted for Ted, and not for his father's son and his mother's spitting image much would be gained. 'I'm a person, you know,' he informs Snape, tired of the recurring comparison, 'not just the result of an arbitrary gene-poll mix.'

'Duly noted,' Snape says, sarcastically. 'Our little wolf has teeth.' If Ted didn't know better, he'd have thought that there was a warm flicker of laughter in Snape's cold eyes. 'And close your mouth, Lupin. It is, have you not noted already, impolite to talk back to your superior.'

'You're not my su-'

'But I will. Be, that is. I expect you to work for my department. As much as I detest admitting it, you may become useful in the future. It will be a pity to let your inadequate and quite abysmal amount of talent go to waste with the Aurors.' Snape pulls a heavy scroll out of a drawer. 'Your contract. I expect to have it back tomorrow, signed. Three years' apprenticeship. Work starts at nine tomorrow. Wages are... generous for someone such as yourself.' Snape closes the drawer firmly. 'Now, out, Lupin. I have a visitor in a few minutes.'

The "few minutes" turns out to be mere seconds. Draco Malfoy is clearly expected as he arrives without knocking--not particularly fond of Ted's presence; that is clear from the searching look Malfoy sends him as he passes him. Malfoy doesn't say anything; he just nods before he turns to Snape. 'I thought we had an hour to ourselves; I am disappointed that we're not alone,' Malfoy purrs, one hand resting intimately on Snape's, even before Ted has left the office. The last thing Ted sees is Snape's smile--a truly scary image--as Malfoy steps even closer; far too close for a mere Ministry visitor.

Ted closes the door behind him, letting out a sigh. In his new-found homosexual enlightenment he is relatively certain, without truly knowing, that Mr Malfoy and the Head of Department are more than just friends. Somehow Ted recognises the expression on Draco Malfoy's face. It is the precise same expression that _he_ sported the first and only time he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt in person. Somehow the idea that Malfoy and Snape are together seems much more important than the fact that Snape has just decided that Ted is going to be a ministry worker, no matter what he, himself thinks of the idea.

As Ted walks down the corridor, scroll in hand, he wonders what to do with this juicy little titbit of information, Snape and Draco Malfoy... It is not as if he is going to tell anyone, although it didn't seem as if it was a particularly secret meeting. But to Ted the event is significant. Snape is much older than Draco, and still they are lovers.

Perhaps, then, Kingsley Shacklebolt is not outside Ted's reach?

That night is the first time that Ted consciously fantasises about Kingsley. He lies there in the soft darkness thinking about the man he has admired his entire life; thoughts which has nothing to do with Kingsley the hero. No, Ted can only think of Kingsley's kisses; his hands; his naked body, sweaty and hot and strong. About what might come of it if he really decided to act upon the attraction that he thought he'd seen in the Minister's eyes. About the possibility of... being in love. About being in Kingsley's bed, or basically anywhere Kingsley would want him that might involve them both, naked and doing things Ted really, really shouldn't be imagining.

Frustrated, he turns on the light, grabbing Witch Weekly--the Kingsley Shacklebolt edition. And with his eyes firmly set on the handsome man on the front page, imagining how the white shirt slowly slides down Kingsley's shoulders; how the low-riding jeans are eased down Kingsley's narrow hips, leaving everything open to Ted's lips and hands and tongue, he comes fast and blindingly hard, groaning into the pillow Kingsley's name, as if to keep it a secret, even from the air and the empty room.

Breathless and with hands slick from sweat and semen, he flops down on his back. _This is even worse than France_ , he tells himself as his lust evaporates, leaving only the bare bones of reality. There is no way Minister Shacklebolt will ever look in Ted's direction. Ever! Oh, Merlin, what a mess. 

 

The Ministry's annual Hallowe'en Ball is the social event of the year. Everybody knows that, and everybody is going to be there. Ted knows he should know that, too, but it still comes as a surprise as Snape asks him if he is bringing someone. He hadn't even thought of bringing himself.

'Who are you taking,' Ted counter-attacks, thinking of Snape's dirty little secret affair with Malfoy, 'sir?'

Snape just rolls his eyes. 'Have you got decent robes, or a suit?' he enquires. 'I will not have you heap shame on my Department by showing up in some Muggle fashion wear. And listen to your horrid godfather for once and keep the hair a decent colour. I do approve of the black version, I'll have you know.'

No wonder. Snape never wears anything but black. Ted holds back a sigh. Snape is behaving like bloody Molly Weasley.

'And I have asked my lover to accompany me, if you must know.' Snape smirks, almost gleefully. 'Draco Malfoy. I believe you know him? He is not as good as Legilimens as I am, however. He was slightly disturbed, though, by your thoughts on the matter. Perhaps a bit of practise would come in handy for you, Lupin? With Occlumency, I mean. As not to spill _all_ of your little secrets inadvertently?'

Fuck. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_! Ted's eyes widen impossibly. Does Snape _know_ about Kingsley... about Ted's admiration for the man? If _admiration_ is still the right term.

'Just make sure you look decent,' Snape demands. 'For your own... good.' The smirk changes into a smile of arrogant confidence. 'He's single, Lupin. And _do_ work on the Occlumency, will you? There are things I do not wish to know about you and your...' Snape's nostrils widen, as if the mere thought of Ted as anything but a ministry drone is particularly appalling. 'Kingsley Shacklebolt, of all men... Aiming high, are we?'

Ted just wishes he was closer to a wall. Into which he could bang his stupid, stupid head. Fuck! Was it actually impossible to keep anything secret from Severus Snape? No wonder the Minister had hired him to cover up the wizarding world as well as possible from Muggles. Clearly the man knows everything about secrets and how to hide them. Ted makes a note to never underestimate Snape again.

 

Ted does clean up nicely. With his father's height and his mother's face Ted knows he looks good. He doesn't want to change anything about his physical appearance since it is possible that Kingsley finds it quite appealing, but mostly Ted does not want to change because he likes himself _au naturel_. The new dress robes--dark blue with a golden trim--only emphasises what assets Ted already has. Actually, he decides, as he looks one more time in the mirror, he has rarely looked better or--more importantly--older and more mature.

He is not the only one who thinks so. 'Oh, my!' Ginny cries as Ted walks down the stairs. 'Do you by any chance like older women?' she asks, as she entangles herself from Harry's arm. 'Teddy... you look so.... grown-up.'

Thank Merlin--that was the damned idea! Ted returns the smile. Ginny looks great in a yellow silk robe. 'You don't look too bad yourself, Mrs Potter, but I prefer older wizards,' Ted jokes, somehow wanting to ease the blow that will come later, when--if--he is going to tell that he really does prefer older wizards, or rather one older wizard in particular. He winks exaggeratedly at Harry. 'Perhaps I should ask Harry to accompany me?'

'Teddy!' Ginny shrieks, laughing! 'And hands off my man!'

Harry just shakes his head and taps his watch. 'Disapparating, ladies. Thirty seconds.'

As soon as they arrive, the advantage of being in the company of the Boy-who-lived soon becomes clear. Even now, two decades after Voldemort's death, Harry Potter is still famous. That he is a high-ranking Auror does not make him less of an interesting victim for the press. Wizarding cameras go off as soon as Harry and Ginny land in Ministry's atrium which has been opened to Apparating and Flooing wizards and witches and their guests for the evening. What is not extraordinary are the questions thrown at the Potters--questions which has been asked over and over through the years. Immediately a guard is at their side, easing their way through the crowd. Potter is a celebrity, and he certainly is treated like one. A waiter is ready to help them with their cloaks, another ready with a tray with a selection of Champagne and wizarding drinks. Harry seems resigned. Ted supposes, however, that his godfather is used to the fuss after twenty years.

Ted is not as patient. He wants to go further down the atrium to find out if the Minister is attending. _Of course he is,_ he tells himself. It's the Minister's ball! He follows Ginny and Harry, a glass of Champagne in one hand, wearing the same fake smiles as they do as the entire wizarding population, or so it feels, is determined that they must greet Harry Potter, all at the same time.

'Here, Lupin.' Snape's voice is barely loud enough to be heard through the commotion. 'It's going to be like that the entire night.' Ted's superior has taken pity in him and guides him away from the crowd. 'Potter is a fool,' Snape states. 'A few nasty hexes at the right moment, and the vultures would have been broken in.' He sends Ted a nasty smile. 'Taught them that soon enough. As in "the first time they tried to ruin my evening". You should probably be prepared. If you are-'

Snape is interrupted by Draco Malfoy who looks stunning in an flimsy, slightly transparent silver and grey robe. Ted manages not to gawk. No wonder Snape is in love with Malfoy. He is _exquisite_.

Malfoy sends Ted a glare that could have cut his head off straight away, had it taken physical form. 'Severus,' Malfoy almost moans, demonstrating that he and no one else is the one at Severus' arm. There certainly is nothing secret about the way Mr Malfoy looks at his lover. The look that Snape sends him is no less heated. 'Mr Lupin,' Malfoy says, his irritation with Ted made abundantly clear, 'I am sure you are not used to parties like this, but I must inform you that it is polite to circulate a bit.'

Ah. The polite version of "bugger off or I'll hex your bollocks off for looking at my property". Ted represses an urge to tell Malfoy that he'd look at Snape twice only in the first upcoming week with two Thursdays in it. The logical conclusion to this is, oh bliss, that Snape hasn't told Malfoy about Ted's Kingsley-obsession, which comes as a bit of a relief. Well, Snape hadn't made it to his level in the Ministry, were he prone to tattle. Anyway, Ted doesn't need to be told to piss off twice. He has things to do, and none of them include Draco Malfoy.

Being a new and lowly apprentice, Ted is largely ignored. He walks through the atrium, nodding to a few people he knows by appearance, then chatting a bit with Arthur and Percy Weasley before he finally finds himself in a corner between a closed door and a glass-covered book case, sipping his Champagne. He scans the crowd, searching for the Minister who truly shouldn't be hard to spot with his towering height.

'Looking for someone?'

Ted almost drops his glass. He takes a deep breath, collecting himself, before he turns around, facing the man he most certainly has been looking for. Ted's usual confidence disappears entirely at the mere sound of that voice. 'I-' he begins, knowing that he, no matter what he says or does, is going to look and sound like a besotted school boy. Ted will not recommend being attracted to boyhood heroes to anyone--it is damned difficult to deal with. He decides quickly that honesty is the best direction to go. At least that way they can get it over with, get on with it. If there is an "it".

'You, as a matter of fact,' he replies, straightening up and looking directly into Kingsley's eyes. 'I am employed here, and you are my superior, sort of.' Ted smiles, finding comfort in the fact that he is obviously adult enough to be a Ministry employee, and in the fact that he has never looked better than this instant. 'I like you,' he adds daringly, letting some of the warmth and attraction he feels show in his expression. _He who dares, wins..._

'Do you now?' Kingsley's voice can barely contain a laugh. 'I'm flattered, Mr Lupin. And somehow relieved that our third meeting is not like our first.'

Ted cocks an eyebrow. 'A subtle way of reminding me that I was three?'

'I helped you find your missing dummy.' Kingsley's smile broadens. 'But since you have grown a bit and moved to Champagne, perhaps I can offer you a refill?' Kingsley looks at Ted's empty glass. 'If you don't mind joining me, that is?'

There are quite a few ways that Ted would like to join with Kingsley, but drinking Champagne with him will do. For now. To begin with. 'I'd be delighted,' he replies politely, trying not to read too much into the Minister's request.

'I certainly hope so,' Kingsley says, taking a step back, opening the door behind him with a tap of his wand. 'Perhaps a break from the party, while we're at it?' Kingsley's expression is neutral as he stands there, the door held open with one hand. 'I'd like to be able to chat with you without... disturbances,' he adds softly, breaking the moment of neutrality. 

There is not much to say to that. Ted suddenly feels it hard to breathe. He looks up at Kingsley, seeing only warmth in his eyes. 'Okay,' he says, just as softly and steps through the narrow door opening, close enough to take in Kingsley's scent: a mix of a recognisable, expensive after shave and then something spicy, appealing, that might be Kingsley's own scent. Ted's hand brushes against Kingsley's and it makes Ted gasp for air: the sensation of skin against skin is like nothing else he has experienced, it is pure electricity.

He keeps himself in line as Kingsley makes an almost inaudible sound: a moan, a sigh, Ted doesn't know. All he knows is that it takes everything he has not to turn around and throw himself at the man; to throw himself into Kingsley's arms. _Please, Merlin! If only Kingsley feels the same_ , he prays as he walks further into the room. a small office lined with heavy book cases and similarly heavy books. In the dim light from the fire place he finds a battered sofa along one wall, and sits down, not caring that he isn't asked to for his legs feel as if they are made of something unstable and decidedly wobbly.

Ted watches as Kingsley summons a bottle and cooler, pouring glasses for the both of them. A flick of the wand lights a few candles. The silence between them is filled with noises: sounds from the ball outside; the sound of the crackling fire; the clinking of glasses and then, finally, the creaking of dry leather as Kingsley sits down in the small sofa next to Ted; an action that almost makes Ted cry out from desire and want and surprise. Obviously Kingsley wants to sit close as the two arm chairs opposite the sofa are ignored. Ted feels like drowning: he can't breathe, everything is blurring and his foothold is sliding.

'Here.' Kingsley offers Ted one of the glasses he is holding. Ted reaches for it and again, as their fingers touch, there is this incredible sensation of magic, electricity, connection between them.

'Thanks,' he says quietly, not really knowing what to say or do other than to hold on to the glass he's been given.

'I am sorry I haven't had time to talk to you before,' Kingsley says, turning in the sofa, one leg pulled up under him. 'I've been dealing with the Muggle government. Unfortunately, this event is not going to leave us much time, neither.' Kingsley's eyes glitter in the golden light from the fire. 'I am the host, after all.'

'No, it's fine.' That Kingsley has pulled him in here is more than Ted has expected, or even dreamt of. 'You are very kind to me.'

Kingsley laughs a velvet laughter that makes Ted even more weak at the knees. 'Not at all. I am entirely selfish in this.' He raises his glass to Ted before he takes a sip from it. 'And now I'm wondering whether I should pretend that this is how I usually treat Ministry apprentices, or just tell you that I did look forward to seeing _you_ again, Ted Lupin. I think I might have mentioned that I find you remarkably cute?'

'Oh Lord.' Ted can't stop the outburst of surprise. Kingsley certainly is direct. Perhaps it goes with the job? Ted takes a shaky breath before he replies. 'I am not much for pretence,' he says, his voice shaking a little. 'Despite my job.'

'I'm glad to hear that. Really glad.' Kingsley moves his arm on the back rest, his hand close enough to Ted's shoulder that he can feel the warmth of it.

Ted wants to move closer, to feel Kingsley's touch, to find out how that brief spark of magic will feel with Kingsley's hands on him, or with the two of them pressed together, body against body. His heart is fluttering wildly. He doesn't know what to do, what to think. Kingsley Shacklebolt is so different from what Ted has experienced before. Victoire is nothing compared to the man next to him. Kingsley is power, warmth, overwhelming presence.

'Kingsley?' Ted asks quietly, unable to word his questions or desires, so much in over his head that he can do nothing but wait for Kingsley to act.

'Yeah,' Kingsley whispers just as quietly before he finally closes the space between them, two fingers caressing Ted's shoulder through the thin silk robe, leaving a burning hot sensation on Ted's skin.

Ted hardens. It is as if the fingers are touching somewhere else, somewhere intimate. Kingsley's name slips between his lips, a similar caress put into the audible whisper of a word. 'Kingsley?' Ted sighs again, wanting more, wanting things to progress. Rapidly. 

The gaze upon him is as scorching as the touch. Kingsley's dark eyes are burning with a fire that matches the one inside Ted. For an instant Ted wonders how Kingsley has been able to hide this - there is no doubt that Kingsley is as willing as Ted if one has to judge from that look. 'This is neither the time nor the place, regrettably,' Kingsley says, letting his hand slide down Ted's arm, only to entangle his fingers with Ted's, making him gasp for air yet again. 'But if you don't mind being alone with me, I am very willing to find a much more appropriate location, of course.'

The part of Ted's brain that still functions understands. The rest of him... not so much. Of course Kingsley is right. It is half-way scandalous already, and being discovered in a heated embrace with the Minister for Magic during the Hallowe'en Ball would probably cause a stir to match just about any wizarding news ever written, Voldemort's timely demise as a possible exception. He nods. 'I don't mind. If you ever were in doubt.'

'I don't know you well enough not to be in doubt. Yet.' Kingsley's thumb draw little slow caresses on the back of Ted's hand. 'I would like to remedy that. If Monday evening isn't too soon? I have meetings on Sunday; it's usually my day off,' Kingsley explains apologetically.

'No! It isn't.' The outburst sounds far too eager, but bugger that. If Ted can have Kingsley to himself without disturbances and duties looming over their heads (and their preferably naked bodies) he certainly isn't going to complain about any urgency, or lack of it.

'I should leave,' Kingsley says. 'Five more minutes like this, and we _will_ have a scandal on our hands.' He turns Ted's hand in his, raising it to his lips, softly pressing a kiss into the palm. 'Monday evening, my flat?'

Ted almost comes in his trousers at the touch of Kingsley's lips to his skin. ' _God_ , yes!' he moans--this time utterly unashamed. He is still trying to make the world less dizzy as Kingsley lets go of him and slips out from the office as discreetly as he came here.

'Today.' Snape taps with a thin finger on the scroll on the polished mahogany desk. 'The Minister needs this now, and it is to important to have floating around in the system. 'Level one. If it is not too much to ask, Lupin.' The irony is evident. 'Hand it to nobody but Minister Shacklebolt, understood?'

'Yes, sir. Of course. To the Minister.' Ted is not entirely comfortable with this. He hasn't seen Kingsley since they left each other at the ball and going to his office now leaves Ted insecure. He must pretend to be--not without reason--Snape's messenger boy. Nothing else.

Ted jumps into one of the lifts; it takes only seconds to level one. In the Minister's front office, he is questioned by Percy Weasley. 'To the Minister, directly?' Weasley asks. 'Highly unusual. I would even say irregular.' He huffs. 'Since it is the Head of Department who sent you, I will allow it. You may advise him to use the regular channels in the future, except otherwise arranged. With me.'

'Yes, sir.' Ted knows Percy well enough to avoid any discussion of Ministry rules. He would lose that discussion spectacularly. 'I apologise,' he adds, trying to smooth things a bit.

'Yes, all right. You may enter,' Percy allows graciously. 'Conveniently the Minister is not in a meeting.' Percy turns and speaks into the intercom device. 'Dispatch from Mr Snape, sir,' he announces. 'On you go,' he tells Ted, half-way annoyed. 'On with you.'

Kingsley stands with his back turned against the door. 'Just put it on the desk, please, Severus,' Kingsley says while trying to manage what might be five feet of an ancient scroll. 'Could you stay and wait for my reply?'

Closing the door behind him, Ted steps closer. 'Mr Snape is not available, sir.'

Kingsley stands frozen for a second or two, before he slowly puts the scroll down. 'An unexpected pleasure, Mr Lupin,' Kingsley says, turning around slowly. 'And what have I done to deserve this temptation at this time of day? Am I supposed to have unlimited self-control?'

If there has been any doubt about Kingsley's attraction to Ted, it is gone now. One look at the man and the world feels so hot it could just as well be in flames. The omnivorous, unabashed lust that is directed at Ted with such intensity is removing any misunderstandings in that direction. 'I think so,' Ted smiles, trying not to look too happy, too willing. 'You're the Minister of Magic and all.'

'And also an ordinary man with ordinary and currently very suppressed desires,' Kingsley sighs, suddenly tense. 'I am going to kill Severus for this.'

The first and only thing Ted manages to think before his back hits the wall is that Kingsley certainly moves fast for such a big man. Then Kingsley is against him and Ted, in turn, wraps his arms around Kingsley's neck and Kingsley's tongue is in his mouth and there is no air, no breathing--nothing but Kingsley's hands on his waist, pulling him closer, Kingsley kissing him as if there is no tomorrow. Right that instant Ted doesn't bloody care if there is, not as long as he is going to die like this; sucking Kingsley's tongue, pressed up against the wall with a hardness pushing against his own rock hard erection.

'I've longed for you,' Kingsley whispers against Ted's mouth, sliding his hands down his sides, cupping his arse in his big hands. 'This is insane, but I've been thinking of nothing else since Saturday night.' Kingsley kisses Ted again, pushing his tongue inside, demanding, hard, hot.

Ted makes a small, content noise, relishing the touches, the kisses, the eagerness with which Kingsley takes his mouth in possession. 'Kingsley,' he moans softly into the kiss, tryingly attempting to open the buttons in Kingsley's Muggle shirt. He wants to touch now, to caress and explore what he has dreamt of for so long. Against his hip he can feel Kingsley's erection and he rubs himself against Kingsley's thigh, long and muscular under the cover of tailor-made woollen trousers.

Pouring light kisses on Ted's mouth, Kingsley reciprocates, unbuttoning Ted's robe, slowly pushing it over his shoulders. Ted gasps as skin meets skin, Kingsley's hands on his naked chest makes Ted want to be fully naked, _now_ , in Kingsley's arms, with Kingsley buried deep inside him.

The slightly dishevelled Minister for Magic takes a deep breath as if to speak, and Ted reacts without thinking. He puts two fingers on Kingsley's wet lips, stopping him. 'No,' he says, determinedly. 'You are not going to say that we shouldn't to this, or that I'm too young, or that we can't do it here. I won't stand for it!'

'Bossy, are we? And what am I going to say if anyone asks me who is ruling the wizarding world now?' Kingsley whispers, sucking Ted's fingers inside, playing with them before he releases them. 'That I am ruled by a brat, merely twenty years old, and far too young for me?'

'Yeah, do that,' Ted moans. Now he's done waiting; he is going for what he wants, and he doesn't care how he gets it. He pulls at Kingsley's belt, looking up at him with a smile that is both insecure and wicked at the same time. 'After you've fucked me.' He knows he is taking this too far, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that he has never been with a man; it doesn't matter that he has no idea what he's doing as long as he gets Kingsley.

The Minister sees through his bravado, smiling knowingly. 'Have you done this before?' he asks. 'With a man?' Searching eyes, glittering with arousal, slide over Ted.

Ted looks away, aware of his inexperience.

'No, I didn't think so.' Kingsley cups Ted's cheek. 'You don't need to ask twice, though,' he says and crushes his mouth over Ted's, kissing him deeply, intensely, pushing him up against the wall once more. 'I want this,' Kingsley murmurs against Ted's lips, 'want you to touch me.' Kingsley groans. 'Ted Lupin, you are...' Kingsley pushes his leg between Ted's, slow, enticing movements that only arouses Ted even more.

The entire situation is almost too good to be true. Ted is held in the embrace of the most powerful man in the wizarding world, and he is _wanted_. Ted spreads his fingers, caressing Kingsley's broad, muscular chest. 'What?' Ted breathes, leaning in to kiss the naked skin almost reverently before he finds one nipple, sucking lightly on it. 'I'm what?'

'Horrible,' Kingsley laughs and reaches for his wand. A flick locks the already closed door. 'I think I am going to be occupied with important negotiations for the remains of the day,' he says, dropping down on his knees in front of Ted. 'Very important. As a matter of fact they might be vital to the Minster's continued good health.'

Kingsley calmly opens Ted's trousers, freeing his cock. The sight is perhaps the most arousing sight Ted has ever seen, Kingsley kneeling in front of him, looking at his cock with a want so intense that Ted thinks he could come right there, just by looking at the man. Kingsley closes his hand around Ted, a slow slide of foreskin over the head, a tight ring of fingers massaging just the right way.

'Oh...' Ted leans back against the cold wall, eyes closed in pleasure, trying to keep some form of control, to no avail. He forces his eyes open, watching Kingsley as he licks over the head, taking in the entire length of Ted's cock into his hot mouth. 'Oh, Merlin... Oh, God!' Ted had no idea that having his cock sucked could feel so good. The tongue is firm on his skin, licking against the underside of his shaft; the slight scrape of teeth over the head. It is too much, too good. 'Kingsley, please!' he attempts hoarsely as Kingsley pushes his trousers down, massaging his bollocks before he finally rubs with a finger over Ted's arse, pushing the tip inside. 'Ahh!' Ted moans loudly, hoping that the office is sound proof, because there is no way he can keep quiet during this. He is twenty, and engaging in the most erotic, arousing act he could possibly imagine. He is twenty, and just like Kingsley, his patience is not eternal, and neither is his stamina. Desperate for more, he reaches out, down, pulling Kingsley closer, trying to push deeper inside the warm, wet mouth encasing his cock.

It is too much. With a cry, his orgasm takes him, and he comes, far too early, into Kingsley's mouth, leaving his lips semen-streaked and dripping from the unexpected explosion.

As he tries to catch his breath, attempting to stand on weak, shaking legs, he winces, managing an embarrassed, 'Fuck, I'm sorry, Kingsley.'

'I'm not,' Kingsley says, wiping his mouth. He licks Ted's come off a finger, almost sensuously. 'Did you think we were done?' he asks, moving his big hands on Ted's slender thighs. 'There is so much more I want to do to you if you're still willing.' Kingsley caresses Ted's hip softly, almost tenderly.

Willing? Ted is willing to do anything Kingsley asks him, just to get on with this. Months of fantasies have finally come to happen (although a bit sooner than planned) and Ted wants it all. It is new, exciting, hot, and so is Kingsley--the value of an experienced older man can not be overestimated in Ted's opinion--at least as far as his brief knowledge goes. He will happily gain some experience himself, preferably with Kingsley's enthusiastic assistance. Sleeping with Victoire did not prepare him for Kingsley or for the onslaught of male, dominant determination.

With his trousers down his knees, half naked, it is difficult to keep any dignity, so Ted just doesn't care to try. 'I meant what I said,' he murmurs, pulling Kingsley's one hand, wanting him to stand. 'I do want you.' Ted looks directly into Kingsley's eyes, wanting him to see the intense craving that he has for him. 'I want you to take me,' Ted admits, before Kingsley kisses him again, a violent, demanding kiss, letting Ted taste himself as Kingsley licks and sucks and tastes every crevice of Ted's mouth. Kingsley's cock, still trapped behind the cover of wool and silk, is hard; a clear proof that Kingsley certainly is ready to perform that particular act. Whimpering for more, Ted tries to get off his boots, refusing to let Kingsley go. His hands scrabbles over Kingsley's back, wanting to hold on to something, moving his hips against Kingsley's, moving with him in a slow rhythm that makes them both moan.

'Then... turn... makes it easier,' Kingsley whispers, his lips against Ted's neck, as he guides him, hands up against the wall. 'Don't want to hurt you.' Kingsley kisses Ted's back as he helps him getting out of his boxers and trousers that pool around his feet.

Kingsley's hand slides between Ted's legs, playing with his bollocks. It makes Ted harden again; it is arousing to be handled like this, taken care of. But Ted wants more. 'Put a finger in my arse,' he groans wantonly. 'Gods, Kingsley! Please... oh, God!' Ted wants it all now. He wants to come again, he wants to be taken and fucked until he is senseless and sore and exhausted from the things Kingsley has promised to do to him.

Behind him, Kingsley's body is almost curled around him. Then Kingsley withdraws a bit, whispering a spell Ted doesn't know. He is not in doubt of its effect, though, as Kingsley massages his opening slowly before he gently presses his fingers inside. Kingsley wraps his arm around Ted's waist, then begins to thrust the fingers (how many, Ted doesn't know) into his body. It doesn't hurt, it's just oddly hot and cold, as if his nerve-ends all are tingling with the sensations. Then comes an almost painful pressure. It is good enough to make Ted moan deeply, something that makes Kingsley speed up a bit, making deeper, faster movements. Ted's breathing is ragged and he feels dizzy and weak, held so tightly in Kingsley's embrace.

He shakes his head to clear it a bit, trying to gain control of himself. He slides one hand over Kingsley's much bigger hand, guiding it to his cock. 'Want you!' he moans loudly. 'Kingsley, please!' Put it in me!' The entire thing is rushed, but Ted doesn't care. He wants Kingsley _now_!

'So much for keeping calm for your sake,' Kingsley says hoarsely, pulling his fingers out slowly. 'Patience is not your forte, is it?'

Behind Ted, there is a sound of a zip pulled down and then, finally, a stronger pressure turning into slight pain as Kingsley leans over him, moving in lazy, short thrusts. The light and passing pain makes it possible for Ted to concentrate, to enjoy the pleasure and the feeling of his first time with a man, with Kingsley. Everything feels new. Ted likes this, being taken instead of being the one who takes. He likes Kingsley's hardness: his firm, muscular chest against his own back; the long legs moving against his thighs and arse. Kingsley's big, strong hands, his kisses, the slight stubble which adds a bit of foreign scratching to the softness of the lips.

Moaning deeply, Kingsley slides inside, further in with each thrust, one hand on Ted's hip, the other moving to grab his cock once more. Kingsley strokes it while kissing Ted's shoulder, grazing it with teeth and tongue; building up tension in Ted, playing him masterfully, bodies in perfect harmony. Pleasure grows, building up into a crescendo of release.

Supporting himself against the wall, Ted is sobbing tearlessly, not because it hurts, but because he has never felt this good, this absorbed, in sex before. As Kingsley cries out a shaky, 'Ted!' he cannot hold back. Almost in a haze he comes as Kingsley empties himself into his body, watching the white splashes of semen trickle down the wall of the Ministry of Magic's old wooden panels, onto the carpet.

'I'm doomed,' Kingsley sighs, carefully helping Ted to stand, embracing him. 'We're both doomed,' he repeats, and kisses Ted tenderly.

'Glad it was good for you, too,' Ted manages, laughing giddily, leaning his head against Kingsley's chest. 'And what do we do now?'

'You are going to clean up a bit, and I am informing your Head of Department that the Minister will have use for his apprentice for the rest of the day, making certain that much needed experience and education will be provided. In my flat,' Kingsley says. 'As I recall it the two of us have a very important meeting later. I would hate for that to go to waste.' He smiles and turns Ted's face up, looking him in the eye. 'Now that I have exposed myself as a lover of handsome young men, we can just as well enjoy that fact--if you are still interested.'

' _Men_?,' Ted asks, one eyebrow performing a perfect, disapproving arch on his brow. 'Do you really think you'll have time for other men but me?' Ted raises up on his toes and kisses Kingsley on the lips. 'Or the energy?'

 

Ginny looks at him, expectantly. 'So?'

Ted coughs, swallowing his coffee before he replies with a similar, 'So?'

'Yeah, _so_.' Ginny grins wickedly. 'So you weren't home last night. New girlfriend?'

'Ginny...' Harry's voice holds a warning. 'Leave the boy alone. Otherwise he'll just move out and we probably won't see him again this side of Christmas.'

Ted shrugs. He can just as well tell them. Some of it, at least. The Kingsley-part... perhaps not yet; it is still too early to decide. For a second Ted thinks back of Kingsley -the two of them in Kingsley's flat, in his bed, embracing, making love, snuggling, making love again. The mere thought of his lover makes Ted sigh happily. 'You could say that,' he agrees, bracing himself. 'Except my new girlfriend is not a girl. More like a... man.'

Ted knew that it would happen like this; Harry and Ginny being close to the most caring parents one could wish for. He really didn't have to be so nervous about it.

'Good for you; bring him home for dinner if you like,' Harry says and continues flipping through the Prophet.

'Oh. You're... No Victoire, then. Someone we know?' Ginny enquires. 'Do tell! I'm curious!'

'Not much to tell yet. Just a guy I met at the Ministry. Bit older than me. Quite a bit, actually. I like him.' Ted curls his fingers around his coffee mug, not sure how much he wants to volunteer. As Kingsley pointed out during one of their snuggling sessions, they both have careers to take care of, and their rather unusual relationship might be damaging. Kingsley is mostly caring about Ted's future and reputation by insisting on some level of secrecy, Ted suspects. There is little that might threaten the most popular Minister for Magic that the wizarding world has had in ages.

'As long as it is not Lucius Malfoy...' Harry looks up from the newspaper. 'Well, is it? He's quite good looking for his age. I'd prefer not to have him over for dinner, though.'

'He's _married_. And Malfoy is not a Ministry employee, Harry, never was,' Ginny points out. 'Ted?' she begs. 'Please? Come on!'

'Kingsley likes roast, I think. For dinner,' Ted says quietly. 'With battered potatoes.'

'Kings-' Ginny forgets to close her mouth. ' _That_ Kingsley? Kingsley Shacklebolt? The Minister for Magic?'

Harry forgets about the Prophet. 'And here I was slightly disturbed by the fact that Snape and Draco Malfoy seem to be an issue.' He taps on the paper with a finger. 'There is a very interesting in-depth reportage from the Hallowe'en Ball. With pictures. Of Snape and Malfoy. Kissing.' Harry looks at Ted, as if he's seeing something in him he hasn't seen before. Kingsley, huh? Not aiming low, are we?' Harry echoes Snape's thoughts.

'No... not exactly. But... '

'Better buy a large roast, Ginny,' Harry demands, a smug smile spreading on his face. 'Kingsley's appetite is legendary.'

To that Ted does not say anything. He smiles, too, knowing for a fact that Kingsley's appetites for a lot of things certainly are as big as the man himself, much to Ted's pleasure. And to Kingsley's.

 

Not everything in Ted's life is progressing as easily. Snape is a demanding superior and only Kingsley's intervention in the form of a request that Mr Lupin spends his Wednesday afternoons (and evenings and nights--but Snape does of course not know that) learning from the Minister himself, makes it possible for them to meet. The rest of the week is impossible, except on Sundays, the day which Kingsley--much to Percy Weasley's annoyance, as he is the one re-scheduling his calendar--stubbornly insists on keeping free of duties, parties, meetings and every other thing or event that used to come with the job. Everything except Ted.

November moves on and becomes December; December progresses and Christmas is approaching. Ted is increasingly aware that he is in trouble. Job-wise, there is no problem: Ted likes his job and he is good at it. Snape is not just demanding; he is also surprisingly supportive and willing to let Ted develop and experiment. Although Malfoy pops by at inopportune moments, mostly to snap at Ted, glaring jealously at him, as if Ted was in the midst of stealing Snape from under his nose, work is fine. Snape has surely not told Malfoy about Ted's rather secret relationship with the Minister for Magic, otherwise Mr Malfoy wouldn't be such an arse. The secret is still a secret, which is a relief.

Or is it?

Ted cannot decide if he approves of covering up his relationship, and that is where the "trouble" part comes in. Ted is falling in love. He is lost in Kingsley: utterly, irrevocably lost in him. His infatuation and the hero-worshipping have survived the discovery that Kingsley might be just about the most delicious, handsome, talented, wonderful man on earth--but he is also a human being with errors (snores, farts loudly and dislikes birds to a degree bordering a true phobia) and needs (some of them very compatible with Ted's needs, luckily). So Ted is falling in love with Kingsley the human instead of Kingsley the hero and he is fine with that.

The problem is that the more he loves Kingsley Shacklebolt, the more he wants a life with him, all there is to it: grumpy, grey mornings; the happiness of sitting quietly together; going out, dining in Diagon Alley; seeing friends and other relatives than Harry and Ginny. Basically, Ted realises, he is growing up, becoming an adult. He is no longer the irresponsible, charming brat that seduced two girls a week and extra on Saturday nights. Ted wants to have Kingsley by his side in his new, adult life--all of him, not just the hidden love-affair-on-Sundays-and-Wednesdays-Kingsley.

The trouble is that Kingsley doesn't, or rather pretend he doesn't, want the same. Ted might not be very experienced in relationship matters, but he is not in doubt that Kingsley is just as much in love as he is. Kingsley's endearments and his need for Ted's company are belying his refusals. They hurt nevertheless. _We have to protect your career_ , Kingsley says. Or _I'm an old man_ (which is of course a blatant lie--Kingsley is in his prime and has never looked better), _I am just going to ruin your reputation_. Or worse: _What if you get tired of me before Christmas? No reason to cause too much commotion_.

It is rather bad for one's self-esteem to be refused like this, not that Ted doesn't understand the wider implications of being the twenty year old boyfriend of Britain's much older male Minister for Magic. He does. He knows, because he has seen what fame has done to his friends' parents, his godfather, his lover. He is not blind or naïve. On the bottom line, Ted is going into this with open eyes, only he is unable to explain that to a lover who refuses any explanations, be they sensible or not. It is not as if Ted wants their relationship announced to the world; he just wants it not to be secret, unrecognised.

He decides he will try once more, then leave the matter alone. Or perhaps leave Kingsley alone for some time. Until he understands that Ted means what he says.

 

'I have to accompany you to a meeting with the British Quidditch teams in Diagon Alley?' Ted boggles. 'But our department doesn't do Quidditch?'

'No. I know,' Snape says. 'Minister Shacklebolt has requested that you participate as his secretary. It's about Muggle security,' he explains. 'Too many sightings recently.'

'Oh,' Ted says, as if it explains everything.

'Informal dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. Kingsley assumed it was better to offer the players a decent meal and some proper beer to get their cooperation. They are a rowdy crowd, and dining at the Ministry might seem a bit... '

'Boring,' Ted continues the sentence. 'Are you going, sir?'

'Taking Draco. He's into Quidditch these days and a couple of the teams are depending on his generous contribution. He wants to keep his investments safe.'

Euphemisms for "hell will break loose if you go alone. I will not have you gawking at well-trained, muscular men for an entire evening," Ted assumes, having been exposed to Draco Malfoy's jealousy once or twice himself. 'I see, sir.'

'Be ready at quarter to seven, dress robes obviously not necessary.' Snape points at Ted's neat office robe, basically a copy of Snape's own. 'That one will do.'

'Yes, sir.'

 

Dinner is a lush affair. The Ministry of Magic has booked one of the private parlours, conveniently enlarged to hold a large number of guests. The pub food is exquisite and there is more than enough of it. Despite the official occasion, Ted is having fun. There is very little work to be done, only a few notes to be added to a number of similarly few documents. He almost forgets his annoyance with Kingsley. Almost. Mostly because Kingsley, the perfect Minister for Magic, is doing magical things to Ted's cock under the cover of the table, teasing him enough making it difficult to eat anything. Moaning and chewing do not go well together.

Deliberately, Ted pays him back by flirting a bit with a couple of the players and coaches who are openly gay, making it abundantly clear that he doesn't care one Knut about being outed as a homosexual by the press or anybody else, for that matter. It is not precisely a chore to look into Oliver Wood's pretty eyes and smile at him. But he is not Kingsley.

'Let's get a bit of fresh air,' Kingsley suggests after they have finished coffee and port. The Quidditch teams are distracted by a generous round of stout. Kingsley doesn't sound pleased, his voice strangled. 'Meet me outside in five minutes, Mr Lupin, if you please.'

Ted doesn't think Kingsley's suggestion allows a refusal. 'Yes, Minister,' Ted agrees, playing the perfect secretary.

He waits a little before he steps outside into the grimy little yard behind the Cauldron. Kingsley doesn't seem to be there. Ted sighs and turns around, deciding to go inside again. A movement in the shadows makes him hesitate.

'And that... riveting display of your...' Kingsley's gaze slide scrutinisingly over Ted's body. '... your advantages... was that for my sake, or were you just trying to drive me insane?' Kingsley steps closer, emerging from the shadows in which he hid. 'Or perhaps you _did_ grow tired of me sooner than I thought you would? Oliver Wood is certainly a good-looking man.'

Ted cannot look away, cannot reply. Kingsley is handsome, gorgeous. But there, in the night, he is _beautiful_. He advances like a big cat, a predator, an incomparable elegance in motion, mercilessly pursuing its prey. Breathless, he takes a step back, then another, until his back hits the dirty brick wall that closes off the small courtyard, his eyes never leaving Kingsley.

It is the former Auror who moves. Kingsley's speed and vitality is still more than surprising. Placing his hands on wall, one on each side of Ted's face, Kingsley leans in, flashes of anger blazing in his eyes. 'What were you trying to accomplish? To make me jealous? You managed.' Kingsley's lips tense, his smile a sneer. 'You are with _me_ , Ted Lupin. Mine. If you are tired of this, of me, tell me now, before I fall deeper in love with you than I already am. Before it hurts so much it becomes unbearable if you leave me.' Kingsley straightens up a bit, rubbing his face with one hand. 'Although I suspect it is already too late.'

'Too late for what?' Ted grabs a handful of Kingsley's robes, not caring that he is wrinkling the fabric. 'I'm in love with you.' Ted wants to hit the stupid, stubborn man in front of him, wanting him to understand. 'I am not ruining my life or career because of it. Or is it because you think I'm not worthy of you?'

'Hardly,' Kingsley admits. He steps closer. 'It is not about being worthy, Ted. I'm trying to protect you. It's...'

'See? You can't even explain it,' Ted growls, increasingly angry. 'You're not my fucking father, you know. I don't need your protection! And bloody stop pretending I'm your bloody secretary while you bloody fondle my cock under the table! Or pretend to Snape--he knows already, by the way--that you're-'

There is a door opening somewhere and some shuffling around, perhaps a bin. A grey shadow passes by them, barely visible in the dark. They both freeze, listening to the noise. Seconds tick-tock their way into the silence before they finally let out the breath they've both been holding. Ted heaves a sigh. 'Stop pretending. That's all I ask. I hate that I have to pretend as well,' Ted admits, reaching out to stroke Kingsley's cheek. 'I love you. Every day. Not just twice a week.'

'Twist the knife, do...' Kingsley slides his hand around Ted's nape, pulling him close. 'Do you really want to go through the entire show with the media? You know what it's going to be like.'

'What has the media to do with the fact that I want to be with you?' Ted thinks he has got the gist of it--keeping the Prophet at bay. He has been learning from the best: nobody bothers Snape about his relationship with Malfoy, all they have is speculation and fuzzy photographs of the couple. 'I can handle them,' he declares bravely. 'It's just a few weeks, then it stops being interesting.'

'They'll imply you only got your job because of me,' Kingsley attempts. 'What-'

'Let them suggest that to Snape,' Ted interrupts. 'He practically demanded that I applied for it. Should earn them a few nasty hexes.'

'I am not going to be able to talk you out of this, right?'

'Right. Because I want to be able to spend Christmas with you, you fool. This one, and the next ninety Christmases.' Ted's eyes narrow. 'I didn't take you for a coward, Minister Shacklebolt, but your reluctance is suspiciously close to making you look like one.' Ted sends Kingsley a challenging glare. 'Or perhaps you are afraid that _you_ can't handle the Prophet?'

'I am not afraid of _anything_ , when it comes to you, Apprentice Lupin,' Kingsley growls, 'I was just trying to put some sense into that clever head of yours.'

'Yeah, right. And why don't you try putting something else and more interesting into me? Your feeble excuses are becoming remarkably repetitious. Rather embarrassing for a Minister, don't you think?'

'Why, you little... ' Kingsley crushes his mouth over Ted's, as if he's finally giving in. They kiss heatedly, tongue battling tongue as Kingsley's hands cup Ted's arse, pulling him flush against his own body. 'And you have evidently used too much time with Severus,' Kingsley groans. 'I don't recall you were that eloquent when I first met you.'

'Because you were too busy sticking first my dummy, then your cock in my mouth to realise it,' Ted teases. 'So, how about it?'

Kingsley's reply is yet another scorching kiss. Ted manages to reach for his wand, casting a barely adequate charm to cover them both. He wants to go public, yes, but not while being kissed senseless by his lover. With his back against the wall, Kingsley lifts him up and Ted can't do anything but wrap his legs around Kingsley's waist, his arms tight around Kingsley's neck as they continue their kisses. In a haze of lust underwear disappear and the warm sensation of a well-known spell hits just before Kingsley unceremoniously thrusts his tongue into Ted's mouth yet again, mirroring the movements of his hard cock, rubbing against Ted's naked erection.

'How about this?' Kingsley groans as he pulls back, the head of his cock pressing against Ted's opening. 'Ready?'

'Oh, yeah!' Ted clutches at Kingsley's back, wanting him, now! As Kingsley presses inside, excruciatingly slow, Ted makes little mewling sounds, screams muffled by Kingsley's kisses. It doesn't take long. Kingsley takes him hard up against the wall, as desperate for release as Ted. Ted wraps a hand around his own erection, stroking it as fast and hard as Kingsley fucks him. The relentless thrusts take Ted to his limit in no time. There is much to be said about being taken like this, only Ted has forgotten that there are such things as words. He gasps for air, moaning Kingsley's name over and over.

Ted's senses are overheating. He notices briefly the dirty wall and Kingsley's scent of soap and sweat before it is enough. Kingsley's deep voice, vibrating in his chest, pressed against Ted's slender body and the harsh strokes and the slight pain of the intrusion pull Ted into an unstoppable orgasm. Kingsley follows, head thrown back in ecstasy, a fast and needed release of feelings, tensions, conflict. 'Merlin, Ted...' Kingsley opens his eyes, shining with emotion. 'I'll give you everything you want, anything,' he mumbles, finding Ted's mouth with his own. 'I love you.' They kiss for a while, not caring about the location or the sounds of wizarding London, witches and wizards passing by outside the old wall. 'Tomorrow,' Kingsley finally says. 'Tomorrow I will make a statement that the Minister for Magic has chosen someone to spend not only this Christmas with, but his life. If his lover is willing to agree to that, of course?'

'You're proposing?' Ted laughs, almost foolishly happy. 'That's a bit more than I expected.' He smiles broadly. 'But I certainly don't see that snag interfering with the plans I have.'

'That's a "yes"?'

'Yeah, you bet it is,' Ted confirms, kissing Kingsley with all the passion he can muster. 'As if I'd ever let you go.'

 

Ted is a bit early for work, surprisingly, since the night he spent in Kingsley's arms wasn't used for sleeping. As he walks down the Department corridor towards his office, slightly sore and tired, he can hear Snape's voice.

'Have you gone insane?' Snape asks coldly, 'Your jealousy has gone too far, Draco.'

Ted cannot hear Malfoy's reply, but Snape's icy retort is clear.

'If the Minister or Lupin get in trouble because of you, I don't know what I am going to do to you. Going to the press? You surely have gone mad!'

Oh. Ted stops, not wanting to know what is going on. He decides to step closer, however. If the words "Minister" and "press" are mentioned in the same sentence, a bit of spying might not hurt, then. Ted instantly develops a sudden interest in the topic the two men are discussing.

'I haven't _done_ anything, Severus. 'I'm suggesting that the public should know about it."

Snape says something in a low tone, impossible to hear, but it cannot be something nice, because Malfoy's voice, when he replies, is shaking.

'I'm not insecure! It's just that Lupin is- young... and you... I am not seventeen any longer...'

'No, he isn't.' Snape sighs, annoyed. 'Yes, he is. Young.' There is a pause. 'Draco, you have nothing to fear. First of all, I only have eyes for you. Lupin, as you realised yesternight, has only eyes for the Minister. They are in love. It's not just an illicit affair.'

There is no angry reply. Maybe Malfoy has realised that his perception is not as sharp as he might originally have thought.

'And you should stop spying on people, especially when they are having... private moments in backyards.' Snape's tone turns tender, playful. 'Perhaps I am not being strict enough with you if you have time to meddle with other people's business?'

'I... no. Perhaps you are not,' Malfoy says, his voice sultry. 'Perhaps you need to shape up?'

'To keep you from your little jealous, misunderstood revenge raids? Any suggestions to what might help?'

'Mmm,' Malfoy purrs. 'A few. Why don't we start by locking the door?'

 _Good idea_ , Ted thinks and turns on his heel. He needs to find Kingsley, just in case that Malfoy has leaked anything to anyone. Better be prepared, just in case. Now Ted is extremely happy that his lover caved in--there will be no awkward moments when the Minister of Magic realises that his affair is no longer his own business.

Ted takes the lift to level one, knocking on the door to Percy Weasley's office. 'Is the Minister in?' he asks politely. 'If I could see him for a minute.'

Percy hurries to stand, almost feverishly, holding out his hand. 'May I offer my congratulations, sir? I understand that Minister Shacklebolt is-'

'Moving very fast.' Ted laughs, and takes the secretary's hand. 'Can't you just call me Lupin, or Ted, as you usually do? I have no idea who this "sir" person is, that you are talking about.'

'Sorry, er- Ted. It just that... we cannot let politeness slide.'

If Ted hadn't known Percy so well, he'd probably have been either offended or annoyed. Always so formal, Percy. 'No, I understand that. Just "Mr Lupin", then,' Ted agrees.

'Mr Lupin.' Percy nods. 'And he is in. The Minister.'

'I've just talked to Witch Weekly,' Kingsley says as Ted enters the office. 'They were pleased to offer their best wishes for my upcoming marriage and even happier to send over a journalist and a photographer to take some pictures of the happy couple. They'd like to make a follow up to an article they did on me in September. With the both of us.'

Ted blushes. 'I have that magazine,' he admits, remembering the childlike worship he had bestowed on Kingsley then. 'I bought it because you were on the front page. I think that is what started the whole thing. With you.'

'You bought it?' Kingsley laughs happily. 'I do admit I looked good in those pictures, though. Witch Weekly told me it was the fastest-selling issue they had ever published.'

'You looked sexy,' Ted agrees. 'But I prefer the original to the one on paper.' Ted wraps an arm around Kingsley's neck. 'Do you still have that shirt?'

'Impossible brat,' Kingsley leans in and kisses Ted. 'Please, never stop.'

'Didn't plan to,' Ted says, far too happy with his life and the love he'd found. 'Didn't plan to.'

 

A week later, two days before Christmas, the wizarding world was in an uproar. Minister Shacklebolt's scandalous relationship with Ted Lupin was made public. And although the Lupin/Shacklebolt marriage was _the_ issue to discuss in the months to come, the Christmas issue of Witch Weekly (in which the news had been published, together with a few just as scandalous pictures of the two men) was reprinted thrice, it beat the sales record of the famous "Kingsley Shacklebolt Issue" with almost double the number.

The record held only until Hallowe'en the following year, the day when Minister Shacklebolt married his young fiancè Ted Lupin, barely a year after their first meeting.


End file.
